


Percy Jackson/DC crossovers

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: A few short stories and little things based off of DC and the Percy Jackson universe over lapping





	1. Billy Batson the Wikipedia of mythology

“Billy! BILLY!” a small black haired head popped up from the hammock strung between two trees next to the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. “What?” Percy Jackson and Nico came to a sliding stop next to the hammock panting. “Okay, dude we need you to settle something for us” Percy said waving his finger between Nico and him. “Apollo is the god of like statues, making statues, right? Nico says he’s not but that’s dumb I mean he’s god of art, making statues is art so…” 

“I’m telling you he’s not! I’m the one dating the Apollo kid! he’s not statues it’s some one else!” 

“oh come on, don’t bring Will into this!” 

Billy looked back at the book he’d been reading “Nico’s right, statues are Hephaestus” 

“What! NO!” 

“yeeeees! you’re cleaning my cabinet for the rest of the summer”

“but it’s so creepy in there!”

……………………………….

“So there we were having just beaten back like six Chimera!”

“they were Manticores Jason”

“damn you’re right, thanks Billy, any ways this two headed dog jumps Captain Marvel here”

“his name is Orthrus” 

…………………………..

“What the hell is that thing!” Carter Kane held his Khopesh high and thought through the symbols he’d need. “Oh that’s Black Adam” Billy said helpfully. “I know who he is! what is he riding!”

“oh! that’s a Hieracosphinx! very interesting! we know almost nothing about them but they’re all over Egyptian art, mostly having to do with-”

“yeah great! Billy it’s not the time, make with the lightening before it runs us over!”

“oh yeah sorry”

………………………….

a jet of flames wiped over head and the 4 teenagers flattened themselves. “Dragon” Magnus said “I hadn’t noticed Mango” Alex hissed back. Billy cleared his throat “well this isn’t really my area but I’m pretty sure that’s Fafnir” 

“honestly Billy, not the time” Sam said as she stood and threw a spear after the the Dragon which wheeled around. Alex and Magnus were on their feet, Magnus had his sword out and Alex her wire and they charged after Sam. 

Billy sighed heavily and stood dusting himself off, cracked his neck and smiled 

“SHAZAM!”


	2. Nico bumps into Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick moment of Nico running into Tim Drake

Nico di Angelo edged along the alley wall sticking to the shadows. His sword was out and he was on guard. This was a rough and dangerous town and he wasn’t really sure how his shadow travel had gone so wrong that he’d end up here of all places. 

“you know, for the son of darkness you are terrible at sneaking around” a voice came from behind him. Nico nearly jumped out of his skin, dropped his stygian iron sword as he spun around. The clattering of the sword on the street mixed with a boy’s laugh. Standing behind him was a boy in a weird red and black costume. It took Nico a long minute to recognize the costume he’d seen it in a trunk a few times over the summer. 

“Tim? is that you?” The boy nodded, it was Tim Drake, son of Athena. “you really wear that? I thought you were kidding” Tim laughed again and crossed the gap between them, picking up Nico’s sword and giving him a quick one-armed hug before handing the weapon over. “well it works doesn’t it? I unlike Percy have never been the subject of a national man hunt” he tapped his mask “and I hunt monsters in public way more than just one summer quest a year” 

“you’re just mad we saved the world” Tim rolled his eyes “I save the world twice before breakfast, what in hades you doing in my town Nico? finally come to your senses about my date offer”

“one hades is very nice, and two I’m very happy with the date I have, I don’t know why I’m here, I just got, kinda sucked in, I wasn’t trying to come here, just ended up here”

“oh don’t you love it when that happens? well I guess we’re gonna have to go find out aren’t we?”


	3. Tim Drake's first day at Camp Half-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Tim Drake came to spend a summer at Camp Half-Blood

A bead of sweat ran down Tim Drake’s face. He’d been holding the Iron Cross position on the Rings for nearly an hour. He was absolutely not going to give up before Bruce said he could, even if that meant hanging up there all day. Bruce walked into the room in a swirl of cape. “you can come down” Tim dismounted doing his best to hide the shaking in his legs, his arms burned and he wanted to fall over, but he wasn’t gonna show Bruce that. 

It had been six months since he’d confronted Bruce and Dick about them being Batman and Nightwing. Six months since Bruce had agreed to allow him to become Robin. Tim had agreed to train first, he’d never imagined how long or how tough it’d be. Some days Tim thought Bruce was trying to force him to quit, on the worst days he thought Bruce was gonna drag out the training forever and never let him be Robin. 

“Tim I’ve been going over the results of your physical, particularly your blood work” Tim cocked his head confused “what? why? we did all that six months ago”

“I didn’t want to say anything till I knew for sure, Tim, you’re not human”

“what?!”

“well you’re partly human, part something… else, normal medical tests would never pick up on it, but-”

"wow! wow! can we get back to the part where I’m not totally human?!” 

“huh, yes, what has Jack told you about your mother, your biological mother that is?”

“um not a lot?” Bruce nodded “yes that makes sense” 

“what! what makes sense?! B you can’t just tell someone they’re an alien and leave ‘em hanging!”

“not an alien, I believe the term is demi…god” he said the last part as nearly a sigh. “powerful… beings, have been known to, mate with normal humans and parent children, there’s even a camp of some kind.” Tim looked at Bruce like he’d grown a new head, “wait you’re saying I’m the son of a… god?” Bruce cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable “most likely a goddess, though you never know”

“oh… OH! okay no, there’s enough weirdness already, what… what does any of this mean?”

“It means young master Timothy, you’re going to summer camp” Alfred came out of the shadows a duffle bag on one arm and an orange t-shirt draped over the other. 

3 days later

Tim still wasn’t sure how Bruce had gotten his dad to sign off on him coming to a Camp on Long Island. His interview with the horse man and the barely dried out drunk in the house had been weird, but not the weirdest thing that happen happened since he became Robin. Well kinda Robin. He looked around it felt like a normal summer camp, well the cabins looked a little strange, and every other kid seemed to have a sword, shield, spear or bow and arrows. Tim had his bo staff so he didn’t feel that out of place.

“hiya! sorry! you been waiting long?” Tim nearly jumped out of his skin, he’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed the boy come up. “Huh?”   
“you been waiting long?” the boy was about Tim’s age with a mop of curly blonde hair, his blue eyes danced clearly he thought Tim’s jump was funny. “um no I mean I just finished with…” “Chiron” “yeah, like a minute ago”

“cool, I’m Will, Will Solace by the way, and I’m your official, unofficial tour guide”

“um I’m Tim Drake” they shook hands in that awkward way boys of 13 do when they don’t really know how else to say hello. “so um what is all this?” Will smiled but it wasn’t mean, it was like sunrise and Tim wanted to look away it was so bright. “No one told you?”

“um not really my… dad, was kinda tight lipped” 

“a lot of parents are. if they’re in the picture” Tim stuffed all the questions that raised down. “This” Will spun in a circle his arms flung wide “is Camp Half-Blood!” he stopped and looked at Tim dropping his arms looking a little embarrassed “sorry I get theatric without meaning too, any ways everyone here is the son or daughter of a Greek god or goddess, I’m a Son of Apollo, which is why I’m in charge of nurses’ station” 

“I don’t get it, what’s Apollo got to do with nurses?”

“Gods, boy will you have to do some reading” He was smiling again “I’m guessing you don’t know who your godly parent is?” Tim shook his head “well what are you good at?” 

“um I’m good with computers” 

“hm, Hephaestus maybe? well in any case they’ll claim you tonight at dinner, or maybe tomorrow if they’re distracted” Will looked this way and that before leaning in “you can bunk in with me at Cabin 7 till we figured out where you go”

“why do I feel like that’s a big deal?” 

“Oh, every cabin is for a different god, and unclaimed tend to go to cabin 11, but” he looked around again “I know how hard it can be to be…. in a place like that this, a lot of jocks with swords, it’s a little scary, I mean everyone is cool mostly but…” Tim cocked his head “be what?”

“gay?” Tim took a step back he didn’t think he was obvious or anything “um how’d” 

“oh sorry um, Chiron said your um grandfather said..” Alfred Tim though relaxing a little “don’t be sorry, it’s cool, you too?” 

“oh yeah, come on I’ll show you our digs!” Tim picked up his bag walking down the rows of cabins, despite himself he was starting to like Will. He nearly ran into Will when a boy there age stalked past. He had long black hair falling messily into his eyes, he was wearing an old fashioned bomber jacket and had a black sword unlike anything any one else was carrying over his back. Will and Tim watched him go “wow, who is that?” Tim breathed “Nico di Angelo” Will sighed his voice far away and dreamy. “What cabin is he in?” Tim asked

“hands off Drake I saw him first” Will said with a laugh and a playful shove.


	4. Tim and Billy Vs the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Batson calls on Tim Drake to help him with a Hunter of Artemis

“Okay explain again why am I in Fawcett City Billy?” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s something weird, magic weird going on”

“and that is my problem how?” Billy raised an eyebrow “you think I can’t smell it on you?” Tim got off Billy’s couch and stalked into the small apartment’s kitchen. “you can smell magic?” He stuck his head into the refrigerator and pulled out a coke. “Want something?” 

“yeah a pop” Tim rolled his eyes at the younger boy’s mid-westernism. Tim threw an orange soda across the room which Billy caught easily and cracked in a single movement. “So you smell magic?”

“smell isn’t the right word but, close enough”

“and I smell magical” Tim said teasingly, Billy did blush which he did very easily. “well you smell like the son of a God”

Tim was caught off guard for a moment. “oh I see, Power of Zues, duh. Okay you got me, but doesn’t make me an expert in the hocus-pocus”

“well, I also a… person, a boy, he.. well seems like the kinda thing the bats deal with”

“okay what’s this boy look like?”

“He’s got super blonde hair, like white. he’s in boots and jeans, has a white kinda sliver t-shirt on, and this is the weird part, he’s always wearing a…. crown? no it’s like” Billy made a halo over his head with his fingers, “I think you mean a diadem” Tim offered and Billy shrugged “it’s like a big ring of sliver on his head” Tim felt a cold shiver go down his back. “and he’s got a white compact bow, brings it everywhere” 

“shit” Tim drained his drink wishing it was stronger. “You got hunters Billy”

“what?”

“Hunters of Artemis, those who track and kill super natural monsters, the sworn campaigns of the Goddess herself, now what the hell would they want in America’s most boring city?”

“hey!” 

“Billy this town is literally cursed to forever feel like 1951, I was nearly run over by a Studebaker on my way to your apartment” 

“that doesn’t make it boring! we have a great radio station.” 

“oh shit”

“what?”

“I just figured out the only magic animal in this shitty town” Tim turned his head and looked at the Tiger in the corner, “the lighting powered sometimes talking super tiger that lives in a 13 year old’s studio apartment?” Billy gulped. Tim got up “okay, I’m in but one question, why’d you ask me? and don’t just lie about magic, why didn’t you ask my brother, you know your boyfriend” 

“oh um well, he, the boy, with the bow, he’s really um cute” 

Tim laughed “you know they’re not allowed to date right? and you already have a boyfriend” a hard edge getting into his voice. “yeah! yeah he just gets really jealous I want to catch this guy not murder him, you know?” Tim nodded 

The Next Day

It didn’t take long for them to find him, what with Tim’s detective skills and Billy’s magic sense. The kid was running down an alley, skinny and quick his compact bow in one hand. Shaggy blonde hair almost in his eyes and, yes, light reflected off a sliver circle in his hair. If Tim was 2 or 3 years younger he figured he’d agree with Billy saying the kid was cute, though Tim knew full well this “kid” might be over a thousand years old, very odd to think about. 

“wait here” he said to Billy and jumped off the roof top. The last thing they needed was to scare the hell of the guy with the full thunder and lighting Captain Marvel show. Worst case the guy would invoke the Goddess herself and Artemis would show up in person, then they get to see how much of the Power of Zeus Billy really had. He landed silently behind the boy. “Hey can I have a word blondie?” The boy didn’t skip a beat, in a single fueled movement he turned with a snap his bow cracked to full-size and he notched and fired and arrow all in less than a blink of an eye. 

Tim barely got his Bo staff between his face and the arrow’s path in time. The half second he took to stare at the arrow head poking through his staff the boy crossed the space between them. Tim ducked to avoid the bow swinging over his head. The boy rolled pulling a sliver knife from his boot and slashed at Tim who caught the blows on his armored gauntlets. The boy twisted and kicked Tim squarely in the gut doubling him over. The boy vaulted over Tim and then there was a boom.

By the time Tim was upright again it was over. Captain Marvel stood over the boy, one booted foot resting on his skinny chest. “Who are you?” The Captain’s tone was cold, it was always strange to think that deep authoritative voice was also Billy’s voice, well kinda. The boy looked up defiantly “I am a member of the endless hunt, servant and companion of the great Goddess Artemis” all of it sounded less impressive coming from a skinny middle schooler. “who dares impede my work” 

Tim leaned down his hands on his knees. “Yeah hey I’m Red Robin? you know of Batman and Robin? son of Athena. Oh and the guy standing on you, is Captain Marvel, campaign of the Rock of Eternity, representative of the Wizard Shazam, Power of Zeus and all that” The hunter looked up and his eyes widened a little, good he knew who at least one of them was. “golly” Tim cocked his head “did you just say ‘golly’?” 

“um no?”

“you did”

“what do you want with my tiger!” Billy barked clearly not one to beat around the bush, maybe standing on a pretty boy was shorting out his brain. “Your what? I’m hunting a Manticore, looks like we made something of a boner here fellas” Billy nearly fell over as he tried not to choke on his tongue. “we what?!” The boy blushed “um sorry, a mistake, let me up?” 

“oh sorry” Billy stepped off him and the boy got up. “my name is Toby by the way, sorry about earlier, boy it’s embarrassing want to help with the Manticore, there’s so much magic around this town I’m having a devil of a time finding ‘em, but the three of us it should be duck soup”

“what?” Billy and Tim said together Toby sighed “easy, it should be easy, and what’s your names fellas? because I’m not running around with guys I only get to call Captain Marvel and Red Robin” 

“I’m Tim, he’s Billy” 

“swell to meet you” as he headed down the alley Billy turned his head to Tim and mouthed “swell?” Tim shrugged and followed Toby.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim Drake, the head councilor of Cabin 6 at Camp Half-Blood was rechecking paper work as he walked. He held his chipboard and made notes muttering to himself as he went. Everyone including him had assumed his half sister Annabeth Chase would be head councilor for Cabin 6, Athena’s Cabin, this year. However Annabeth had turned it down flat and Tim was the next oldest camper in Cabin 6 and the one in camp longest after her, so he’d been a shoe in, much to his disappointment. He only had seven campers to watch but it was a nightmare. Josie Péladeau a year round camper was adjusting to roommates very well. Marcus Philips, an eleven year old who was suppose to come to his second year hadn’t shown up yet and Tim had to decide if Cabin 6 wanted to take a quest to go find him. 

“Hey!” came a call from across the quad Tim looked up and saw a kid named Zeek jogging over. Zeek was one of the Aphrodite campers, maybe a year younger than Tim. Tim didn’t know him well outside of the semi-formal network all the LGBT campers kept. “What’s up?” Tim tried to smile but could feel it looked forced and awkward. “sooooo, is it true?” Zeek waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he asked the question. “uh what?” Tim was totally confused.

“you know you and Marshawn Philips!” Marshawn was one of the Hermes campers. He was the captain of his high school football team and the quarterback, and looked like he’d been cast for the part in a movie. It took Tim a moment to understand what Zeek was saying. “oh! oh! uh no!” Tim was blushing hotly Marshawn was very attractive but they were not together and the thought of this rumor getting back to him was horribly embarrassing. 

For a second Tim saw something in Zeek’s eyes and realized that Zeek must like Marshawn. “uh you should totally ask him man” Tim tried to playfully punch Zeek’s arm but it turned into an unbelievably awkward pat on his upper arm. Zeek looked at Tim’s hand resting there like it was something alien and Tim dropped it. “Really? think I got a shot?” Zeek said. Tim looked him over, he was tall and thin, elegant in the way only Aphrodite’s children were. “yeah totally” Tim nodded wanting this conversation to end more than anything. 

Zeek gave him a bright grin darted forward and kissed Tim’s cheek “thanks dude” and he was gone. Tim stood blinking, where the fuck had the rumor he and Marshawn were a thing come from? The rest of the day was like this, girls and a few guys from Cabin 10, many he’d never talked to grabbing him and asking about him and Marshawn Philips. Tim’s denials seemed to get worse and more awkward as the day went on. He was dreading seeing Marshawn at dinner that was for sure. 

There was only one person who would or could start a rumor so powerful. Tim found him in a hammock near the big house. “BILLY!” He stamped his floor and Billy’s small dark haired head popped out of the hammock with a huge grin. “Oh hey Timbo, how’s it going?” Tim glared murder at Billy Batson who just smiled at him. “Not great Billy, not great, it seems everyone in camp thinks I’m dating a boy!” 

“oh cool, good for you! is he hot?” Billy said unfazed 

“what? no, I mean yes he is very hot, but we’re not dating!” 

“oh I’m sorry to hear that” for just a second Tim thought maybe Billy had nothing to do with this, but there was a flash of mischief in his eye. “Oh you little!” Tim dove head first into the hammock and Billy let out a squeak.


End file.
